gumba_countries_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Hibot3000
Hendrik Johannes Scholten (shortened Henk Scholten or HJ Scholten, anglicized Henry Soldorn), most commonly known by his alias Hibot3000, is an electrical engineer, entrepreneur and CEO of Terran General Manufacturing. Biography Infancy and Childhood Hibot3000 was born Hendrik Johannes Scholten on the 7th of August, 2003 AD, in his home city of Groningen. In his infancy, he was slow to learn, and was diagnosed with characteristics of autism spectrum disorder (ASD). As he grew up, however, he became more and more intelligent, rising to the top of his elementary school class. One thing that has remained consistent, however, is his love for computers, which he developed at 2 years old. He has kept it since then. Puberty and Adolesence Hibot3000 went to an elite high school at 12 years old, after finishing the CITO test with 548 out of 550 points. He chose a scientific study profile with calculus (wiskunde b, lit. "mathematics b"), chemistry, biology and physics. By this point, he was also fairly good at video production on his YouTube channel, but he was not considering it as a viable future; he was also interested in obsolete technologies, such as cassette tapes, diskettes and vinyl records. He went to the University of Groningen after graduating from his high school at 17, where he studied physics and computing science. It was around this time that he started the company Hibisc B.V., a company that sold custom personal computers, to pay for his tuition. After a mysterious investment of €1.000.000 was made without recognition from the Dutch Tax and Customs Administration, his company turned a serious profit, and his tuition could be paid off entirely by the time he got a Bachelor's degree in both studies. Adulthood/Present Day For information on Hibisc's future, see Terran General Manufacturing. In the 2030's, Hibot3000 has become a laid-back yet hard-working CEO and spokesperson of his company, appearing in TV ads and driving most of the technological progress within his company. He constructed a robot backup of himself, Virtua-Hibot3000, who primarily acts as video surveillance for all establishments, but also serves as an immortal version of Hibot3000, should the mortal version die or otherwise suffer major injury. Personality Hibot3000 is a laid-back, carefree guy with a whole lot of feasible ambition. He knows how to have a good laugh, but he's serious when he needs to be. this is evident in his type style, which is all lowercase and no punctuation under most circumstances, but tries to convey emotion in the wording, capitalization, and syntax He sees his heritage as a role model, trying to be like his (grand)father, and a little like his ancestors as well. Personal Relations His friend and best business partner is Stell, whom he has created a pseudo-joint venture with between TGM and Stell's home planet, Masu, a central hub for technological progress. He also tries to be amiable to his employees, although he does not intend for most to be close friends. He has no love interest nor interest in love, even if he is capable of creating both. He also has no past physical relationships beyond platonic conversation. Trivia *The name is not the inspired user's actual name, although it gets close. His given name is an alternate birth name, and the surname is derived from Willem Albert Scholten, an agricultural/industrial pioneer doing business in the province of Groningen. *This is a representation of the user's optimistic future. For the pessimistic future, see Tritium. Category:Dutch Category:User Representations